


Third Times The Charm

by LeVampiress



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Induced Pregnancy, Late-term Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Twitch Livestream, horror games, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeVampiress/pseuds/LeVampiress
Summary: You're wanting to induce labour after having enough of being pregnant. You and Mark find a way to do so, in a more unconventional way than one would expect.





	Third Times The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that has been playing around in my head for a little bit, figured Fischbach would fit this the most. Enjoy!
> 
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (B/P) = blue/pink  
> (Y/Y/UN) = Your YouTube Username

 

You never imagined in your entire YouTube career, let alone life, you would be sat cowering behind your fiancé over a horror game. Yet here you were.

  
The reason why?

  
The reason why interrupted your train of thought with a sharp kick to your stomach, causing you to wince ever so slightly. The reason why was because you were pregnant, forty plus weeks to be exact, and you were _sick_ of it.

  
Pregnancy for you wasn’t textbook, no pregnancy ever is, but it was an experience both you and your fiancé relished in. You both made sure to mark the firsts in the pregnancy; first scans, first kicks, even first cravings! Everything was kept in scrapbooks or it was recorded, nothing went amiss, but most of the time these precious memories were kept private from prying fan eyes.

  
Mark did want to share this experience with his fans, who wouldn’t after all, but at the same time he wanted to keep some things under wraps. Thankfully, his fans respected the privacy you two desired, and in return you shared the things you both wanted to share in the public eye and with the fans.

  
The most public thing you both decided to do with the fans was to announce the gender of the baby; Babyplier as the fans so lovingly called them. It was at PAX East on a Mark and Friends panel; the only person knowing at the time the gender of Babyplier was Bob. At the end of the panel, you were helped on stage and you all found out together when a shower of (B/P) glitter paper covered you both from head to toe. There was screaming, there was laughing, there was crying (mainly from Mark), but you couldn’t even hear him over the sheer amount of applause from the audience! It truly was the most fan inclusive event, which made you smile even now.

  
“Babe? Earth to (Y/N)?”

  
You snapped out of your reminiscent haze and looked up to see soft, brown eyes gazing with concern back at you.

  
“Chat said you winced for a second there, you okay or..?” Mark asked, you could hear the slight worry in his voice.

  
“I’m okay, just a kick from baby, no development yet.” You huff, looking back to the dual monitor screens.

  
On one side there was the Twitch chat, messages shooting by that you could hardly read, and the other was the horror game that you had coincidentally zoned out of, SCP Containment Breach.

  
“Just making sur-! JESUS FUCK!” Mark screeched. You jumped out your skin, hitting his arm after you let out a squeal.

  
“Warn me next time!” you whine.

  
“I was too busy looking at you to realise..!” Mark retorted, huffing himself as he glares at the death message on the screen.

  
This was why you was in the situation you was in now, you have tried everything to get this baby to do something other than kick, and by everything you mean _everything_. You tweeted your dilemma as a last-ditch resort, hoping someone else had some sort of idea to kickstart the labour process.

_‘@(Y/Y/UN)_

  
_Can someone PLEASE give advice on how to get Babyplier to, y’know, move their ass and stop procrastinating?? Asking for a friend.’_

 

Someone had replied quite an interesting idea after you sifted through the advice you knew you had already followed; spicy food, exercise, hell even a good orgasm or two. But you hadn’t really thought of _scaring_ the baby out. Well, more scaring yourself than scaring the baby, but still! You were desperate, Mark was desperate, so you both settled on that.

  
So, here you were, cowering behind your fiancé Mark while he played the third scary game that week. There had been two other attempts in livestreams with no fruition, although people did like the fact you were NOT very good at handling ‘scary’, even if it was just Five Nights at Freddie’s and Slender (although your cowering and squealing made quality gif material to say the least.)

  
“I don’t know how you can play this game, Mark, it’s scary as shit.” You say after a brief period of silence.

  
“Kinda my brand, you know that baby.” Mark replies, grinning back at you.

  
“Well yeah true but still…” You pout.

  
“You agreed to this idea y’know.”

  
“But I wasn’t expecting it to be this jumpy and scary!” you retort, folding your arms.

  
Mark looked back to the chat and laughed at one comment saying how cute you are when you pout.

  
“Okay okay.” Mark said, rubbing your shoulder and pressing your body slightly more into his chest.

  
“One more time and then we call it a day?”

  
“I can deal with that I suppose…” You mumble, now picking at your hoodie strings of ‘your’ Cloak brand hoodie.

  
“Great!” Mark smiled, kissing your temple quickly before starting the game again, quickly managing to rush through what he had already done previously.

  
You were glancing from the game, the chat and at Mark every so often. You always did like to watch Mark play, and from this distance you could admire so much more than you did when you watched anything he uploads. The way his brow furrows slightly at anything puzzling, tongue stuck out slightly when he was concentrating or even just the slight change in emotion from just watching his eyes.

  
“FUCKING HELL!”

  
You jumped again, not expecting yet another loud outburst from him. You had your hand over your chest, feeling your heart beat slightly faster than usual as you grumbled curses while Mark was too busy running away from the SCP creature in question. You looked back to the Twitch chat and couldn’t help but laugh at their reactions to you jumping out of your wits.

  
“Jesus, just managed to escape there…” Mark sighed with relief, glancing back at you and smiling.

  
“God this is too easy to scare you but baby in there? One tough cookie to crack!” Mark pointed out, poking your stomach gently which made said baby kick in response which made you giggle slightly.

  
“Yeah well, you need to work harder it seems~” you stick your tongue out at him in response, and all he does is laugh before looking back to the game.

  
You look back to the chat, absentmindedly rubbing circles over your stomach when you feel something cold nuzzle at your ankle. You look down, seeing Chica there and you smile softly.

  
“Hey sweetheart…” You lean down, stroking her gently between her ears.

  
Chica sits up then, placing a paw on your knee while she looks up at you expectantly. You were surprised she was even staying in the same room as you and Mark considering his shouting, but Chica has been very close to you these past couple of weeks; almost as if she was protecting you. You keep stroking her softly, watching as her tail wags from side to side. Chat was going crazy at the fact that Chica was there and doing what she was doing while Mark was super focused into the game, making odd commentary here and there.

  
Chica whined, in which you cocked your head inquisitively. Maybe she needed to pee? You glanced back to Mark.

  
“Just gonna let Chica out, think she needs to pee, then find Henry and do the same.” You tell him, quickly nudging him in which you get a hum in response.

  
Slowly you stand, having to push yourself out the seat due to your gravid belly. You were wearing one of Mark’s Cloak hoodies and a pair of grey sweats, nothing fancy. You walk to the door, Chica close on your heels when she whines and huffs again, nudging your calves. You look down at her again, quirking a brow at her odd behaviour until you felt something you hadn’t felt before.

  
You lean on the doorframe, clutching one of your sides. It felt like an immense pressure was building within you as you wince, almost as if it felt like trapped wind, till you felt something pop. Chica was whining even more as you gasped, feeling yourself almost let go in a sense as your grey sweats grew dark around the crotch and down your legs.

  
“O-Oh fuck…” was your only response.

  
“(Y/N?)” Mark asked, turning around in his chair to see you leant on the doorway and gasped loudly.

  
“Holy shit is it really happening?!” He marvelled.

  
“What does it look like?!” You look back to him, clearly looking more worried than he was.

  
“It actually fucking worked!” He laughed, looking back to the chat which was exploding with messages.

  
“So, guess this is it, next time you see me I’m gonna officially be Dadiplier!” He grinned at the camera, immediately turning off the game while doing so.

  
“Mark you need to get the bag…” You say, managing to stand upright again after the small contraction you went through.

  
“Thank you so much for watching, and we’ll update when we can, buh-bye!” Mark waved to the camera, laughing all the while as you watched, waving slightly to the camera before the stream turned off. He turns to you immediately once logging everything off.

  
“Let’s get you changed, call Tyler to look after the pups then head off yeah?” Mark asked you.

  
“Please…” You reply, immediately holding your hands out to him for support. He lifts you up immediately, making you squeal, as he heads down back to the bedroom to help you to his fullest potential now that you were finally in labour.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_ ‘@(Y/Y/YN) _

_Babyplier has arrived, completely healthy and absolutely perfect. @markiplier is smitten. Will keep you updated xo.’ _


End file.
